sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sam the Rabbit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sam237 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 21:19, March 30, 2013 hey there buddy :) Hi :) i would like to be friends with you and maybe if you like, I can draw you sam or sam with tobias if you like. :) I'm free for drawing requests too. but i hope we can chat, or rp or have a fun collab or something. :) and maybe I'll even put sam in the tobias comics if you like. :) still i hope me and you will the best of friends. I'm glad you like my character, i've put alot of work on him. well i wish us the best of luck for both are characters. :) ~your newest sam fan, SonicKnucklesFan92 02:24, April 9, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) hey this is dubstep, im free on chat and willing to be your friend. also if you want to be in any of my stories that fine too DUBSTEPxSonic 23:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I Fiiiiiiinaly got that pic I finaly posted the pic for judas the wolf and i would like your opinion about it thx =:) ~'''An Onup Signature~'(Talk) in response to your question Yes. :) you may, as long as you credit me. :) i wouldn't mind having tobias appear in your comics. like with me, I too look forward to placing sam into the tobias series. also, i'm working on a surprise for you. if you need anything. let me know. :) your buddy- SonicKnucklesFan92 12:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 go for it :D YOU have fanmail. Yes, YOU. 17:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (btw this is statticat) Answer to your comic Yes,Yes! You may use Emily in your comic.You can use Emily in your comic series anytime you want.But you have to credit me.Thanks! Emily the hedgehog (talk) 21:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Emily the hedgehog Can Shimmer and Sam be Acquaintances or Neutral? - Maria1234567890 (talk) 10:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Fellow Australian are you? C:< HIGHFIVE XD LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 08:53, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Your request is finish Sam.Im a gamer and im proud of it (talk) 03:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Emily the hedgehog oh shizz i just noticed your piggie on teh page. das amazing lol :D 1 like 1 respect LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 04:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah if you want Sam I don't really care as long as he isn't misused or claimed as someone else's Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 16:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Question Uh im going to make a rp for battle for mobius instead of the movie that way its a subsitute so if anyone wants to be in it then they can. -DragonThorne hi! hi sam! i just thought you might want to meet my brother Trailblaze842. Just thought you would want to meet him. Statticat (talk) 19:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) yep I was just gonna ask you the same thing, but you beat me to it! lol Statticat (talk) 16:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you know, Mobius is the name of the planet not the universe. I could come up with an original name but it mat take a few days at most.Statticat (talk) 19:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) sure ion can be in it sorry thats a little late to answer the request --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 08:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree on the planet thing, but maybe we should call the universe GS-2 or GF-2 depending on if you like gender flip or gender swithc better Statticat (talk) 17:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me a robotized pic of Shimmer and Penelope? - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 23:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) YOU FORGOT MEEEEEEEE D: - Evilbreaker I dunno. X) - E.B hi Judas's static disc is basically a thin circle with electricity around it. It's kind like in static shock (static shock is one of my fav superheroe and he has electrical powers to) lol ^_^ '''YOU ARE BEING RECRUITED TO BE AN ADMIN ON A NEW WIKI TO REPLACE THIS ONE' YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO ACCEPT, BUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE SUPPORT THE CAUSE Statticat (talk) 21:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) what should we callit? the Extreme Sonic Fans Wiki maybe? if you can think of a better name please tell me Statticat (talk) 21:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) DOOD HELP MEH OUT WE NEED A NAME FO DA WIKI!!! Statticat (talk) 01:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what to say to this, as I had nothing to do with the banning nor did I witness Macca's offense. You need to ask the admin who banned him, Jonic, instead of myself. Although I personally think he should face his full ban. Even if he says he won't do it again, he broke the rules and he has to face the punishment without us letting him off early; he'll learn from his mistake if he faces the full punishment. Again, that's just my personal opinion. As I said I have nothing to do with this so I can't make a conclusion straight away. This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 01:25, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Macca's ban was mostly about unfair judgement for stating that pages "Suck" without specifc reason for them to suck. his ban has been slated for five days and i hope he learns something from this. Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. Emeraldgreeny (talk) 08:17, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I removed two recolors. Sorry but he still has to go through today till his ban expires automaticly. A lone wolf and A thief of the spirit - JonicOokami7 (talk) 11:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 18:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) He vandalised a page putting a Sonic with red spots on. And his ban is temporary. You can ask Iron and Jonic too -.- Emeraldgreeny (talk) 18:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, thank me I didn't ban him forever. He is UNDERAGE. Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Its ok. sorry man The truth is Jet set ronnoc made my trainer card for me ( nice of him doing that without me asking ^_^ ) I'm sure he will make you one if you ask Add them yourself, and the Trainer Card is on a different site. http://pokecharms.com/trainer-card-maker/ See how I change this peaceful test into something that will kill this pest! sorry Ive been inactive for a while thanks for the pic - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 12:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) That would be nice, thank you. - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 14:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC) You put the categories "Team fee" and "Team free", and I read on the Team fee category you misspeld it lol So yeah Huehue beat you to it >:D My bad, I just noticed it wasn't a comic chara picture when i edidt it. Im very stupid :D Sovash-100 (talk) 23:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Guess what look who is on the pic THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 06:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I really haven't seen you on the chat at all Sovash100's Comic Some of the pages will be up this weekend so just keep waiting Sam --Sovash-100 (talk) 16:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) HOLY SHIT, you've been on the wiki for 200 days THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok Sam, I'll remember that. :) --Sovash-100 (talk) 13:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thunder Punch's Speed Probably up to 179 mph, Thunder Punch's speed is reduced due to him being a power type --Sovash-100 (talk) 01:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll work with you ^_^ (~An Onup God of Lightnig~)(Talk) 01:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC) My thoughts I like your idea and I have a few of my own. It pain me to say it but someone has to lose to the bad guy sooner or later, ital be mosslike characters who prefers to work alone or is very unlucky -_-( like how DK got captured). Ill be still holding on to my list ( and constantly changing it) as more people join by the end we should ( at least I hope) to have a balance group with a theme ( like how ion, ion,judas, and Fiona wield swords). So what you think ? (~An Onup God of Lightnig~)(Talk) 09:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Each group will have a theme to it I just have to think of a way to balance the group. (~An Onup God of Lightnig~)(Talk) 18:03, October 20, 2013 (UTC) 'LETS HAVE A DEATH BATTLE!!!!' Hey same, we're doing death battle match up and I was wondering if we could use Rocket the hedgehog for the next match up? --Sovash-100 (talk) 14:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sam..........^_^ we are tied in 5th place just so you know =:) I might pass you (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 01:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC)